A bout de Souffle
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Et si la mort d'un être-aimé vous offrez la chance de voir l'amour qui se trouve juste sous vos yeux. Rating M pour un petit Rizzles tout en douceur ou presque. Dédiée à mon meilleur ami Sach' :p


**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Sur les conseils d'un de mes meilleurs potes, j'ai décidé de réécrire mon chapitre « Feeling War » et d'en faire un petit one-shot sexy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews,**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

La soirée était étrange, la belle brune était soulagée de retrouver le salon calme de son amie. Ici, elle était loin des regards compatissants, des gestes désolés. Depuis la mort de Casey c'était comme si le monde entier c'était liguée contre elle pour lui rappeler le jour le plus douloureux de sa vie. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé en buvant son énième bière. C'était devenu un rituel, rentrer du bureau, ouvrir le frigo et vider le stock de bières. Elle n'avait pas fait les courses, alors ce soir-là, elle était venue se ravitailler chez sa meilleure amie. Maura assise à côté d'elle, ne pouvait que regarder ce triste tableau, incapable de réagir.

Jane plongea son regard dans celui de Maura, il y eu comme une explosion en elle. Elle avait besoin de son amie mais à cet instant, ce qui lui traversa l'esprit était bien au-delà, d'une simple étreinte amicale. Du pied, elle repoussa la table en verre et sans prévenir plaqua son amie sur le sol. Maura surprise par les agissements de Jane, n'osa plus bouger. Jane retenait son amie prisonnière en dessous d'elle. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes et de désir. Ses mains resserraient leur emprises sur les poignets d'une Maura plus que déstabilisée. Elle voulut intervenir du bout de la voix mais Jane avait déjà capturé ses lèvres avec animalité et douleur. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, de la posséder comme Casey la possédait. Ses pensées devenaient brûlantes, incontrôlables. Si incontrôlable, que Maura fini par lâcher prise. Elle commençait à trouver, elle aussi, un certain plaisir dans cette situation. Elle enlaça son amie et voulut à son tour lui faire connaitre le supplice qu'elle endurait. Mais Jane n'était pas de cet avis. Elle la stoppa d'un murmure rempli de contrôle.

« - N'essaie même pas, Maura. Murmura-t-elle en capturant la peau de Maura entre ses dents.

\- Jane, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais Jane ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Maura sentait la chaleur envahir son cou, là où les dents de son amie avaient laissé leur marque. La jeune détective s'aventura plus loin, elle voulait avoir le contrôle. Tout en gardant Maura prisonnière, Jane glissa sa main sous le peignoir de la jeune femme. La belle blonde ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Jane était totalement hors de contrôle. Un animal sauvage à la recherche du désir charnel. Maura l'avait compris et y trouvait un certain plaisir. Pour une fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle s'était à la fois déroutant et excitant. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas succomber quand Jane entra en elle avec violence. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les flancs de son amie qui refusait de la libérer. Maura commençait à se débattre, elle allait craquer, offrir à Jane ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune détective la libéra à contre cœur. Elle profita du moment d'absence de Maura pour fondre sur elle. Allongée sur elle, elle l'embrassait avec rage et tristesse. Quand la jeune légiste reprit ses esprits, elle retourna la situation à son avantage. Elle laissa tomber son peignoir. A califourchon sur Jane, elle sentait son amie se raidir entre ses cuisses. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec de la colère ou de la passion. Jane était frustrée. Frustrée de perdre le contrôle face à Maura. Frustrée de ne pas la prendre comme elle en avait envie. Face à l'animalité de Jane, Maura faisait office d'agneau. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt avec douceur et lenteur. Ce fut le geste de trop. Jane explosa de nouveau. Trop lent ! Elle voulait la baiser, c'était maintenant et pas dans dix ans. Elle se redressa. La plaqua contre le canapé avec une violence telle que Maura eut un hoquet de surprise. La jeune légiste resserra son étreinte. Elle était divisée, entre l'envie de fuir et celle de rester. Jane manquait de délicatesse mais… Des larmes vinrent la couper dans sa réflexion. Jane venait de craquer. Blottie dans les bras de son amie, elle laissait cours à ses émotions, elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir traité son amie comme un vulgaire fantasme. Honteuse d'avoir agi avec autant de violence. Honteuse d'avoir lâché prise. Maura resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Jane. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle lui montrait. L'embrassant dans les cheveux, elle lui murmurait des mots rassurants futiles à son oreille mais bénéfiques à celle de Jane. Elles restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes.

Les larmes de Jane cessèrent peu à peu. Maura s'écarta comme elle put coincer entre Jane et le canapé. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Jane avant de l'embrasser. La jeune inspecteur s'éloigna.

« - Non, Maura. J'n'aurai pas du… J'ai…

\- Chuuut, arrête. Lève-toi, tu as besoin de dormir et c'est surement pas la meilleure place ici. »

Jane se releva, tout à coup mal à l'aise par la tenue de Maura. Elle détourna le regard, pendant que son amie remettait son peignoir. Maura posa délicatement sa main sur les reins de Jane et la poussa délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que Jane ne fuirait pas dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, elle alla se changer pour dormir. Quand elle revint, Jane était debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisé autour de son ventre nu, elle regardait la ville endormie à travers les rideaux tirés. Maura hésita, elle s'approcha et vint délicatement l'enlacer. Son corps d'athlète était encore brûlant de leurs ébats passés. La belle blonde avait beaucoup de mal à résister à ce doux contact. Jane, elle, était figée sur place comme tétanisée à l'idée de déraper de nouveau en présence de sa meilleure amie.

\- Jane vient te coucher. Murmura tendrement Maura. »

Jane grogna mais fini par se résigner. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et se perdit dans la contemplation de la photo qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Maura, Angela et elle, au temps où le malheur avait laissé sa place au bonheur. Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes. Maura s'agenouilla sur le sol devant elle. Elle rangea la photo dans le tiroir et vint poser ses mains sur les genoux de son amie. Jane fixait ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Maura lui prit délicatement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis là. Regarde-moi, Janie, je suis là pour toi. Tu m'entends? »

Jane hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Maura se redressa sans lâcher une seconde les mains de Jane. Elle l'incita à se relever et la prit délicatement contre elle. Elle laissa échapper toute la douceur qu'elle posséder. Jane semblait ailleurs, Maura vint l'embrasser dans les cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable et Maura le lui faisait comprendre. Elle laissait ses lèvres s'aventurer avec la plus grande des douceurs dans le cou de Jane, sur ses épaules, ses mains. La belle brune se laissait aller, lui offrant son cou, ses lèvres, ses mains. Elle avait tout à coup besoin de sentir tout cela. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir, non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer de nouveau, elle ne le devait pas flancher. Elle se rattrapa au bras de Maura qui l'enlaçait de nouveau.

\- Tu veux t'allonger? Souffla tendrement Maura au creux de son oreille. »

Jane hocha faiblement la tête. Sa meilleure amie se faisait aussi douce et légère qu'une femme pouvait l'être, plus rien avoir avec la bestialité qui les animait auparavant. Jane se retrouva allongée sur les draps en satins de Maura. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait besoin de combler ce vide et les mains de Maura venait panser ses blessures à la perfection. Jane les sentait glisser sur son ventre avec la douceur et la légèreté d'une plume. Un ange, voilà, ce que Maura était pour elle, un ange aux doigts de fée.

Maura l'admirait, l'embrassait, elle avait fantasmé bien des fois ce moment et même si elle trouvait les circonstances étranges, elle aimait cela, elle aimait sentir le corps de Jane frémir sous ses doigts, ses lèvres sourire contre les siennes. Elle veillait ne pas la brusquer, en appui sur l'un de ses bras, elle vint délicatement l'embrasser juste en deçà du nombril. Sa main descendait lentement vers le jeans de Jane. Délicatement, elle défit le bouton. Les yeux de Jane s'ouvrir, entre surprise et crainte, la jeune femme se figea sur place. Maura vint tendrement lui caresser la joue, chassant au passage une larme solitaire. Elle l'embrassa tout en douceur comme pour la rassurer.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête? Souffla Maura en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Jane secoua la tête, non! Elle voulait que cela continue à l'infini. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Maura. Ce contact électrisa la blonde. Jane l'avait senti et là pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle lui sourit, sincèrement, entièrement. Elle remonta lentement le long du bras et vint passer ses mains sur la nuque de Maura. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa comme jamais. L'amour, le vrai, à l'état pur venait de fleurir dans le cœur de la brune. Elle resserra son étreinte de peur que Maura ne disparaisse mais la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Maintenant, elle le savait, Jane voulait jouer, se vider la tête de la meilleure des manières. Elle voulait jouer... Très bien, alors, jouons.

Maura s'allongea sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement, elle lui prit les mains et les plaqua sur les draps. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, Jane s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux mains de Maura comme si celles-ci lui permettaient de rester ancrée à la réalité. Cette douce réalité qui lui offrait les plus belles sensations dans les bras d'une femme merveilleusement douée. Elle se devait de lui rendre, elle se devait de se faire pardonner pour ses actes mais là... Là, elle ne pouvait pas, le désir s'épanouissait à chaque baiser reçu, à chaque caresse son corps frémissait un peu plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant que son cœur ne lâche sous les assauts de cette tendre passion. Elle sentit Maura lui libérer une main. Dans un mouvement léger de panique elle se rattrapa au bras de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ce merveilleux ballet de caresses.

\- Maura... Murmura Jane à bout de souffle. Maur... Hummm. »

Jane se cambra légèrement en sentant la main de Maura s'aventurer au delà de l'interdit. Les yeux fermés, ses mains qui resserraient leur prise, Jane succombait un peu plus sous tant d'amour et de tendresse. Les doux gémissements de la jeune femme firent sourire Maura qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante. Le désir envahissait dorénavant la pièce, Jane ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle glissa sa jambe autour de celle de Maura et retourna la situation.

Elle ne voulait pas céder pas maintenant, elle voulait que cela dure que l'amour s'épanouisse dans leur cœur. Elle se pencha sur Maura et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur langue se joignait à leur danse, elles étaient toutes deux avides d'amour et de passion. Jane vint couvrir de baisers, le cou et les épaules de Maura avant de remonter au creux de son oreille.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu, ça? Souffla Jane en fermant les yeux.

Parce que je t'aime... Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Jane se figea sur place, Maura l'enlaçant et vint se blottir contre elle. La brune se laissa entraîner contre les draps. Quand leur regard se croisa, quelque chose avait changé. Jane pleurait, mais dans ses yeux, la flamme s'était rallumée. Maura se pencha sur elle et lui couvrait les joues de baisers en la suppliant de ne pas pleurer. Jane passa ses bras autour du cou de Maura et l'invita à l'embrasser. La brune était de retour, elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps en espérant ne pas céder une nouvelle fois à son côté bestial.

Elle se glissa sa main entre les pans du peignoir en soie de Maura et les écarta délicatement. Elle laissa aller sa main sur le ventre de la belle blonde qui lui souriait avec amour. Maura l'aida en le retirant complètement la laissant ainsi en sous-vêtements devant les yeux attendris de Jane. Son corps magnifiquement dessiné était radieux et d'une sensualité à toutes épreuves malgré les marques qui le parcouraient. Jane laissait ses doigts retracer les courbes du corps de Maura alors que ses lèvres l'embrassait avec passion.

\- Je peux? Murmura Maura en glissant sa main dans le dos de Jane. »

Jane sourit et pour toute réponse lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Les deux femmes ainsi libérées, se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, passion contre passion, le désir était de retour. Maura tenta de garder le dessus mais l'instinct de son amie s'était enfin réveillé et la belle brune reprit le dessus.

Jane resserra son étreinte et reprit le contrôle de la situation. Elle embrassait avec passion la poitrine de sa belle Maura qui soupirait de désir à chaque assaut. La jeune légiste ferma les yeux emportait par le désir de leur danse sensuelle et passionnelle.

\- Jane... Je...

Oui... Murmura quand en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Maura, surprise par la main de Jane, s'agrippa au dos de sa partenaire. Ses yeux grands ouverts noircirent de désir. Jane lui sourit avant de voler un baiser. Entre maladresse et tendresse leur ballet reprit de plus belle. Maura marchait au bord du gouffre, Jane se rattrapait à elle à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait partir. L'une contre l'autre, en elles, elles se laissèrent aller à leur amour, le septième ciel était au bout de leurs doigts.

\- Hummm, seigneur... Laissa échapper Maura en se laissant tomber sur les draps. »

La belle blonde vint se blottir contre elle et l'embrassa sur le bras pour le remercier. Jane resserra son étreinte et vint poser sa joue contre les cheveux de sa belle légiste. Les deux femmes semblaient plus qu'heureuses, elles se laissèrent porter par Morphée et ses tendres secrets.

* * *

Quand Maura se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans les draps. Elle se redressa pensant qu'elle avait rêvée tout ce merveilleux moment. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps douloureux de courbatures lui fit comprendre que tous ses doux souvenirs étaient bien réels. Elle se leva et entra dans la cuisine où Jane préparait le petit-déjeuner seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer.

\- Bonjour sleeping beauty. Bien dormi?

A merveille et toi? Demanda Maura en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ça va, tu devrais manger, on va être en retard.

Et toi?

J'ai pas faim. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je voulais juste te faire le petit-déjeuner pour me faire pardonner pour mon comportement d'hier.

Se faire pardonner? Et pour qu'elle raison? Demanda Maura en l'enlaçant.

Ben... J'ai légèrement dérapé, hier.

J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps que je n'appelle pas ça un dérapage.

Et t'appelle ça comment? Demanda Jane en se tournant vers elle.

Un commencement, un pas en avant, un merveilleux moment de passion entre deux êtres consentants.

Vraiment? Tu le pense vraiment? Demanda Jane avec tendresse et soulagement.

Dans mon monde, cela n'est pas vu du bon œil mais pour toi, j'irai à l'encontre de ces interdits.

C'est beau, ce que tu dis là, mais...

Non, pas de mais, Miss Rizzoli, ça gâche le plaisir. »

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur avant de s'écarter pour voir la réaction de Jane. La brune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

\- Tu sais que je ne réponds plus de mes actes quand tu es comme ça.

Mais, je t'en prie, ne réponds plus de tes actes... »

Jane l'embrassa sur la joue, remontant sur sa mâchoire, elle allait l'embrasser quand Angela fit son apparition dans le salon. Jane l'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta.

\- Oh, vous pouvez rester, pas de problème, faites comme si j'étais pas là.

Ma'! S'indigna Jane

Quoi, il est tout à fait normal de se faire un câlin entre amies après ce que vous avez vécu ces dernières semaines, non? »

Maura ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la naïveté d'Angela et aux joues devenues rouges de Jane. La brune frappa discrètement Maura à l'épaule avant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle vint embrasser sa mère et retourna au petit déjeuner. Angela vint, du coup, saluer Maura.

\- Maura, tout va bien?

Oui, pourquoi?

Ton cou, c'est quoi ces blessures?

Oh, c'est rien, je me suis...

Battue avec un ours dans ses rêves et l'ours a gagné.

Jane! S'exclama Angela quelque peu outrée.

Quoi? Demanda Jane en posant la poêle sur le comptoir.

La dernière fois que tu m'as donné cette excuse, c'était au lycée et j'ai moyennement apprécié l'ours en question. »

Maura regarda Jane avec les yeux remplis de questionnement et de surprise. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'approcher de Maura et Angela.

\- Sauf que cette fois-ci l'ours, ce n'est pas ce cher Casey Jones, paix à son âme.

Ah, tu veux dire que... Vous deux? »

Maura regarda Angela avant d'embrasser Jane sur la joue. Cela ne semblait pas choquer la mama Rizzoli. Jane prit la blonde par la taille et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je crois que tu n'auras plus de beau-fils, Ma'.

Hummm, elle devra malgré tout passer le test de tes frères.

Même pas peur, c'est la meilleure. »

Angela sourit et les serra dans ses bras. Jane se laissa faire et resserra même son étreinte avec tendresse. Maura se sentait bien comme si pour la première fois, elle avait une famille qui l'a comprenait et l'acceptait.

\- Ma'! Tu nous étouffe là.

Oh, pardon, il faut que je le dise à Sean et aux garçons, ils vont être tellement contents.

Non. Ne dis rien pour le moment, on aimerait garder ça pour nous. »

Angela leur sourit. Elle les embrassa et s'en alla. Maura se tourna vers Jane et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se blottit contre sa brune et soupira d'aise. Jane resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Leur histoire venait de prendre un tournant inattendu mais étrangement aucune des deux n'avait peur de l'avenir. Rien ni personne ne pourra venir entraver leur amour.

« - Merci, Casey... Souffla Jane avec les yeux tournés vers le ciel. »

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'oubliez de poster une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


End file.
